sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Shadow the Hedgehog 2
Game plans taking place here If you'd like to audition for the game, click the link (all auditioners will be side characters) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 20:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I once had plans for a fan sequal myself ages back. I thought I talked about it somewhere but can't find it.--Mystic Monkey 20:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Since you were planning on writing one, do you have any suggestions for the story? I don't have many ideas --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 20:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :You can scavenge my original plot idea if you wish since when I make 3D games, dunno if I'll be making it. It's based on the future of Next-Gen--Mystic Monkey 20:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::It begins with Shadow being chased by GUN/E-Series hybrid Robots, however these robots bear Ω symbols because Omega "grew up" to be a military security system and was ordered to hunt down Shadow. Shadow tried to reason with the original Omega but was defeated. Shadow was imprisoned within "Flame Core Zone". Since this is Iblis future, Silver and Blaze go to the past leaving the resistance defenceless (Not to be confused with Freedom Fighters), so one member (Possibly a love interest or rival partner) decided it's best to fight fire with fire and so released Shadow from his imprisonment. Instead of many guns Shadow has one customisable gun as he collects and buy gun parts to customise with.--Mystic Monkey 20:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Thats as much as I planned so far. I have been considering scrapping the idea due to post-apocolyptic theme being used in a fair few games and movies like Terminator and Spidey Web of Shadows both with simular themes on what I had in mind for this game. However I have considerd making a fan game of Mystic where he gets to customise his own shoes, simular to how Shadow customise his gun.--Mystic Monkey 20:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I'd say it's pretty good. I finally got a few ideas for the fanfic, though --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :You mean the games plot?--Mystic Monkey 07:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if there is much point in making a sequel. The whole point of the first game was to go into the secrets of Shadow's past, decide if he is best concidered a hero or not, and so he could put his past behind him and protect the world as Maria wanted him to. A sequel would have to change Shadow's alignment in the series and so far I am pretty good with him being a licenced hero. Then again, Mephiless did say that Shadow's future was unavoidable so useing a behind the scenes plot might not be a bad idea. However, it does create another time paradox as to when it would happen (before or after Shadow and Rouge visit the future), how long it would take (relativly short between Shadow's first battle with Mephiless and Silver and Blaze defesating Iblis and changing the future), and the question of it's meaning when later it doesn't exsist (the defeat of Solaris and rewriting time so the entire situation never happened, thus, that version of a terrible future doesn't exsist). I'm not saying it is a bad idea having a game where in the future Shadow escapes and trys to prove to the world that he isn't evil, but what I am saying is that the exact setting it is placed in determins how complicated it is. Plus, I'm not sure anyone is ready to take a full-length jump to the future with out having other events in the game series happening first. Other characters like Sonic and Silver should be interacting with Shadow as well, maybe even multiplayer. Also, who would this would-be love intrest be anyway? Oh well, don't let my oppinion discourage you, do what you think is best. By the way, if you need any fan voice actors for either Sonic, Shadow, or even Silver, then tell me and I would love to participate!--Sonic the Hedgehog! 09:25, 22 June 2009 :Meph said that Shadows imprisonment was inevitable but the imprisonment took place during the reign of Iblis, However because Super Sonic, Super Silver and Super Shadow destroying Solaris they have resetted the event to the beggining of the game, yet continuing peacefully throughout a peaceful future without Iblis. (Possible that Silver slipped into Blaze's dimension which I have a theory was created as a bi-product of the adventure when Blaze imprisoned future iblis into herself and the alternate timeline after Solaris defeat became an alternate dimension) Point is this game is based on a fan-fictional timeline that, even though destined to existed in Next-Gen, didn't actually come to past. In this fan game it is based on that time period that never happened purely because of the idea of Iblis tearing up the future to make it look dying and gritty, a perfect setting for a hard-core hedgehog who just so happen to have a nice starting story set by the Next-Gen game.--Mystic Monkey 19:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOK......Erm, OK Firstly, I'd like to point out that Mephiles was just trying to manipulate Shadow so that he'd join the dark side. I bet a cookie he didn't mean a word he said, no matter how much logic he put into it. Secondly, I was thinking the events would revolve around Shelly constantly annoying Shadow, Kit being kidnapped, and Shadow reuniting with his sisters (i.e., Dawn, Hope and, the recently added member to the Shadow clan, Sunny. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :You played Next-Gen? Most of Shadows story? Because even though yes, his imprisonment may not happen, Mephiles was truthful that Shadow will be imprisoned and Shadow saw himself sealed within Flame Core. As since Elise blew out a candle, this alters games timeline to fit in with what Elise done (The ending cinematic). :Though technically since the game has been reseted no one would blow out the candle and thus a paradox. (Of course I believe if time travel was possible Sonic and Elise would continue to exist in the past after blowing out the candle but thats my theory. Heck I could be right) Point is my idea for Shadow 2 is based on the timeline that Mephiles knew about but neve rhappens in the canon games.--Mystic Monkey 19:14, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I don't down Next Gen, I read the story here on SNN. And though your theory is well thought out, Shadow is, as he calls himself, the "Ultimate Life Form". It'd be pretty hard to catch him and put him in a cryo tube again. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :It wasn't a cryotube (Im not really sure what it was, some sort of purple glowing net, could be Chaos Energy) and even the Ultimate Lifeform has flaws. Amnesia, confusion etc.--Mystic Monkey 21:18, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I thought this was the "Shadow the Hedgehog 2" forum, not the "Ultimate Life Form Debate" forum. Let's get back to the topic. Anyways, let's collaborate and see if we can work out a story that's for keeps. I already have one note: In the opening cutscene Shadow's girlfriend gets kidnapped and he has to go rescue her, meeting other characters along the way. P.S. We still need his main theme. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Hm, remember my thought that Shadow was captured and sealed during the alternate timeline and someone woken him up? What if it was Kit leading the resistance and there relationship develops on the way?--Mystic Monkey 15:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe...if you told me a bit on his story idea --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I thought I was writting Shadows story all this time. Didn't realise it was just a Haiku.--Mystic Monkey 09:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) okay im here... wanna be in this game pliz, shelly...please... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'''Dawn the Hedgehog]] 15:52, 2 July 2009 (UTC) OK! *Checks Dawn's name on list* You're in! And Mystic, I meant we are BOTH working on a story for Shadow. The Opening Cutscene and his mission in general. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 19:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :As said what I written above is my own idea but doubt I'll use it so pick apart and use what you want (As long as I am credited at the end). The idea of Kit being the one who released Shadow from slumber and falling in love is there.--Mystic Monkey 19:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : :I want in on this please! JaketheHedgehog 20:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Prototype Storylines Kit Rescue story Mystic feel free to add the storylines you provided down here, so we can blend these ideas Shadow must brave the dangers waiting for him in order to rescue Kit from a horrible fate *Notes **Shadow's mission in general is to find Kit **Along the way he gets injured and Shelly and Skyler heal him --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Can't you just ciopy and paste whatever interests you?... Have you actually read what I written?--Mystic Monkey 12:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Of course I have I'm just confused! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sonic Next Gen tie-in ::It begins with Shadow being chased by GUN/E-Series hybrid Robots, however these robots bear Ω symbols because Omega "grew up" to be a military security system and was ordered to hunt down Shadow. Shadow tried to reason with the original Omega but was defeated. Shadow was imprisoned within "Flame Core Zone". Since this is Iblis future, Silver and Blaze go to the past leaving the resistance defenceless (Not to be confused with Freedom Fighters), so one member (Possibly a love interest or rival partner) decided it's best to fight fire with fire and so released Shadow from his imprisonment. Instead of many guns Shadow has one customisable gun as he collects and buy gun parts to customise with.--Mystic Monkey 20:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I would edit the Shadow 2 article but I don't really wanna be a member of the wiki since editing an article on another Wikia will automatically enlist me.--Mystic Monkey 12:13, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Whaddya mean you don't wanna join the Shadow Spy Net?! My friend Akamia started that wiki! *clears throat* I mean, maybe you could edit it as an anonymous user (log off, then log back on) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 00:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Just whats the point on joining a forum on a singular and limited subject? Eitherway I may anonymously put in the information.--Mystic Monkey 01:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) if Sunnny is going to be a side characteer, i wonder what she will need help with...-----Sunny the Hedgehog DONT TALK TO ME! 13:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm workin' on it people... --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Unless I am helping Blaze or Silver, Mystic cannot be in it since he's from Sonic's time.--Mystic Monkey 13:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Anyway I edited the Shadow wiki article.--Mystic Monkey 23:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Just read it, it looks pretty good to me. Just one quesiton, though: How would that merge with the other stories if it's 200 years in the future? I mean, it's well thought-out, but if I were Shelly, I wouda actually stuck to Shadow's side (big shocker I know...) and shed've died by then. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 00:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Kit would be dead too in 200 years.--Kit the Cat 01:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Common sense. One last thing I'd like to point out: even though some say Shadow never ages, I refuse to believe that. If he WERE still alive, he'd be an old man who does nothing but sleep, burp, and eat prune butter all day --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I disgree. Shadow is immortal, correct? Most immortals don't age physically. So if Shadow did age he would have aged a good 50 years in that tube Maria shot him down to Earth in. Simple and Shelly please don't agrue with me.--Kit the Cat 14:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Shelly, but Kit is right. Partially right, anyway. While Shadow is ageless, he is '''not immortal; he can be killed like any other mortal. Of course, I don't know what you'd call Shadow, since he's somewhere in between mortal and immortal. Anyway, back to the subject. The reason Shadow is ageless is because of either Gerald's formula, or Black Doom's blood, or both. The point I'm making is that, while he is physically ageless, he is not immortal.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:46, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Id say he's fairly immortal. He did manage to survive a fall from ARK to Earth Chaos Control or not. My guess he is mortal but prolonged life and persistant.--Mystic Monkey 19:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm glad I'm partially right.--Kit the Cat 01:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm moving this coversation to Forum:Shadow the Hedgehog: Ultimate Life Form? if we keep this up. Let's get back to the main plot of the game. *Important notes we must keep in mind **Kit has been kidnapped **Game takes place during the Present day, in Sonic's dimension (not the Sol Dimension, meaning no Blaze) **It has to tie in with Shelly's, Hope's and Dawn's stories **We still need to find Shadow a theme song that hasn't already been used I know it may seem complicated but it's actually easier than you'd think --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :So not the future as thats where my ideas are absed in, an alternate future where Silver and Blaze originally started from.--Mystic Monkey 20:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. I would've kept the idea if not for those overlooked details...if Dawn were to start writing her story maybe we could wrap it up already --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ']][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ''']] 02:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Well whatever you may pick what you want from my ideas.--Mystic Monkey 15:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Well based on the storyline so far i think a good song would be Rescue Me by Buckcherry--Famotill 18:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Famotill And I think shadow should carry two guns it's way more badass than just one--Famotill 19:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Famotill :If no one wants the customisable gun idea I can reuse it for another game where Mystic can customise his shoes in a simular way.--Mystic Monkey 22:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) - I have an idea. What if: - - Shadow had a reocurring dream in which he is a corrupt ruler of the destroyed world he killed anyone who stood in the way and at the end of each dream was an evil laugh. Eventually shadow discovers this is an alternate future(not sure how yet). Since sonic and co. stopped the iblis this was the current future. Shadow sneaks into the egg carrier(this being a tutorial mission) and threatens eggman's life if he doesn't regenerate the "Egg TimeWarp" shadow informs sonic and co. of his plans to stop lord shadow. Sonic's worryfree attitude impulses him to join convincing the others as well. They go to the future and see a destroyed kingdom. They immeadietely are greated by a professor. His name is Prof. Niemine and Kit doesn't have a good feeling about it she informs shelly of her suspicions and the two and hope go to investigate they are kidnapped. Shadow learns of this and purposely is caught by the omega guards to be imprisoned and find the three. A prisoner mistakes shadow for lord shadow iniating the first boss fight. After you win the prisoner informs shadow that the three were taken to lord shadow. You play as Sonic,tails,Amy,Rouge, Knuckles, and silver to find the chaos emeralds. Like you said it's in sonic's dimension so no blaze. Shadow's mission play directly into the story mode. I've even thought of a level where instead of rings shadow jumps through the helicopter side doors. Shadow carries two guns at once that are customizable but in my opinion the guns shouldn't overpower shadow's speed. Back to the plot shadow eventually meets up with Hope,Kit,and Shelly.The four team up against lord shadow and u transition between them. Lord shadow's attacks consist of laser beam eyes rocket launchers ships that shoot lasers from the sky and beam guns. Lord shadow attacks from his throne and u must evade the attacks. U attack him when he comes down to taunt you.It's still not over shadow must merge his body with lord shadow. The prof. tells shadow that when he does this shadow will always be conflicted never being the villian but at the same time never being a hero. To this sonic says "shadow u'll always be a hero to us" shadow then pulls a Zero(from megaman) and says "i never said i was a hero" "nor do i want to be i am me and that's it i protect those close to me i made a promise*he looks up to the sky* to... Maria and i'll keep it until the end." Out of nowhere the prof. shoots at shadow but sonic runs in the way. The Prof. explains his plot all along was to use shadow's conscience against him to lure him to the future so he could kill shadow so that lord shadow wouldn't be born and he could rule the world. "U bastard" shadow remarks as he takes the chaos emeralds and turns into super shadow he rushes the prof. when out of nowhere four clones appear Mephiles Shadow Silver and Sonic bend down to bow to the prof. who then pulls out a small cube the energy from the clones transfer into him he turns into Professor Nemisis his true identity he laughs the laugh that was in shadows dream. He is the final boss and the hardest as he is a massive beast with speed telokenis and chaos powers. At the end of the fight the prof. is destroyed as his evil seeps into the ground shadow collapses from the sky and kit runs to him rouge touches her shoulder "don't worry he'll be okay he is the ultimate life form after all." At the end sonic and kit are racing as shadow looks to the stars. "You're welcome...Maria" he softly whisperes.-- 22:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Famotill Playable characters: Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow E-123 Omega Rouge the Bat Non-Playable: Sonic the Hedgehog Tails the Fox Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Metal Sonic Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Dr Eggman Mephiles Black Doom